


【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟-lattice

【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】游鱼飞鸟](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

关键词：初吻、热恋期、水下婚礼（伪）

计划外的突发甜饼。送给正在辛苦军训的柑柑，也作为整数fo的答谢送给每位点开这篇的狮心朋友w

祝阅读愉快！

\------------------分割线------------------

**游鱼飞鸟**

by lattice 

#

调制一杯芒果芭菲需要怎样的工序？初吻又该是如何的味道？

前者他有在钻研。若论后者，许是兑香精的橘子汽水，再添些淡奶香。

当下只容他如此揣测。是橙色的，饮品至发梢，再至被月永レオ舀起的满勺果肉——濑名吃一口嘛，我特意避开了奶油。事关尚未交付的初吻，十六岁起付诸幻想的唯一对象，他的王さま与新晋恋人暂且搁置纸笔，将勺子递至唇边，果肉轻颤，目中满盈期盼。

——这家店早闻大名，朱樱也赞不绝口，说是低卡低脂肪，濑名前辈吃了都说好。再如何的天才也会败于口腹之欲，甜腻滋味令作曲家连声称道。喂食遭推辞，月永レオ搅着与芒果芭菲不配套的粉色情侣吸管：濑名真是不懂生活啊，太刻意控制体重，身体会出问题的？一如兴致被搅的孩童，出言抗议也嘟嘟哝哝。

是了是了，我哪有亲爱的王さま懂生活？案例多如繁星，件件全足的说服力。他懒得如数家珍，反讽间取了纸巾为其擦嘴。你若想吃甜品，我亲自为你下厨啊？摆盘切片或沙拉任你挑，为何偏要被奶油拖累为体重杀手……喂，れおくん，要掉下来了！只得张口承接饱满的橙，最末一口芒果入了高自持的模特之口。姑且认同百年老字号的实力，却仍心有不甘。肉眼观得大致流程，再添些创新，好胜心被点燃，总要亲手制出一杯，让他的王さま明了如何才算是全宇宙最完美的滋味。

情侣座椅，包了场，冷气开得足，一向怕冷的对方向他怀内蹭挤。他意图回味方才一丝清甜的残留，却早已寡淡如水。《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》，三小时文艺电影是濑名泉的选择，主角正悠然地哼着调子，单车掠过日光栅栏描摹的影子，不轻不重印好车辙，细小坑洼便由阳光填充。粉的绿的涤荡的春风，皆沾染了些不易见的橙。橙色总给人以甜香的联想，活水溯源便是身畔的月永レオ，是满载甘甜的汁液堪堪悬在天边的，他所知的世界中独一无二的太阳。鸟儿啁啾被咀嚼爆米花的脆响遮掩，他百年一遇地不恼。心性早被研磨得彻底，一贯挑剔的濑名泉唯独为其掩藏棱角。

暂不论能否静心看电影，居然能老老实实待在座椅上。认知中月永レオ热衷波澜壮阔的宏大叙事，而此刻并无宇宙人或飞行器，女主停好单车，俯下身来逗弄一只猫，是橘猫，却瘦削灵巧。是长期流浪的缘故吧，濑名你看，它在舔她的指尖，分明是在挽留嘛！月永レオ持续品评，咂舌表达惋惜。猫可是最不甘于寂寞的生物啊，你也是吗，濑名？

荧幕上并非他所见唯一苗条的橘猫，身边正有好吃好喝招待却难以增重的典型。此刻绿眸正上挑，两撇短眉毛滑稽地蹙起——谁知道呢，大概是吧。总无法完全地坦诚，任两枚绿色探照灯映得光明敞亮。

“果然濑名也会寂寞啊！你还是第一次爽快地承认，难道是外星人假扮的吗？”

大型橘猫凑近来打量他，情侣座椅本不宽敞，知名模特几近被逼下椅子摔到地上，而宇宙人接收讯号般双臂伸展，腿高高翘起，仅靠臀部维持平衡。晋升为带孩子出游的家长，他一手防他摔下，一手夺过已下去大半的爆米花桶：

“吃了这么多？”

对方全无所谓地倚上他，吃不胖、不长痘，亦要仗他拿他无计可施的脾性，头抵在前胸蹭挤，散乱的橙如知更鸟的羽翼，此刻沾水般可笑地翘起。尚未入秋，恼人的静电无法作祟，他心不在焉盯着跃动的色块，却再难将上一帧串联。也罢，并非单纯来看电影。恋人间的约定俗成败在对方是月永レオ，pass掉多数计划，最终听取黑发红眸的好心朋友的提点：至简至纯嘛，新奇的宇宙人什么没见过，不如从最基本的诚意入手，不对吗小濑？

诚意全足，看在他今日特地包场的份上。绿眸炯炯，自微小的吐息间攫取灵感的种子。夜视力如此好吗？暂不论他能看清何物，反正知名模特是被盯得不甚自在，逼仄空间内绷紧后背，锤了把酸痛的腰。荧幕上的孩童眉眼弯弯，甚是笑出了些泪来——不，濑名，这分明是见到猫猫后的破涕为笑！

“れおくん哪里来的这样的笃定？”

“早在五年前某个凌晨，伏案作曲时这一幕便烙进脑海。是某首暂不为世人所知的绝世名作的楔子吗？妄想在展开……”

借此他顺势确认了笑靥的原料，注入酒窝的是满载橘子清甜的日光。确认得明目张胆光明正大，难言的爱意一丝不漏地掺进眼刀，实质威慑锐减。许是早习惯了，迎上他不算温热的照拂，骄傲地扬起腮帮，仓鼠般鼓囊囊，偷吃爆米花的行径生怕他注意不到。

“濑名的睫毛又长又浓密。微微地颤着，真好看呀。”

我对自己的相貌了若指掌，还需你提醒吗？他漫不经心地应答，却无法否认唯独月永レオ的辞藻最合他意。出自剔透的本心，碎片拼合亦光辉不减，揉不进世俗的伪饰，听来便分外顺耳贴心。月永レオ从不吝惜称赞，而分明这些溢美之词对れおくん同样适用啊？刺破苍穹的流星、斑斓的太阳雨、流苏般坠下的月光……上挑的天然眼线，多数时分凌厉且有神，引领他冲锋陷阵，是无言的号角；却时而敛去威严，化为不成文的邀约，直直地在心尖勾连缠绕。对方咯咯地笑，呲出两枚虎牙——怎么了濑名，欲言又止的？

他含混地搪塞，捱不过穷追不舍，只得向上指指：那是红外监控，不要妄想对我动手动脚，更别妄想引诱我对你动手动脚。吸血鬼谆谆教诲尤在耳畔，作曲家扫兴地长叹：可为什么濑名首先想到的是动手动脚呢？一句将他噎得无言，内心呼救无数遍，殊不知睡梦中的吸血鬼置之不理，且初体验就该身体力行呀小濑？自己摸索去吧。可他向来读不懂月永レオ，行为心理学于他并不奏效。许是外星族群的后裔，或体内植入了外星探测器，耳濡目染间始才惊恐地发觉思维早被对方牵着鼻子跑，这也太不濑名了，他对自己恨铁不成钢。

“刚刚吃了很多爆米花，现在的我大概尝起来非常甜吧！濑名想尝一口吗？就这样把初吻献给濑名，如何呢？”

言语间对方早吃尽腮帮子中的过冬存储，只粲然地笑，调侃攀上他面颊的红霞：濑名果真有趣啊，凛月说的一点也没错！痛痛痛啦濑名！不要掐我的脸呀——

庆幸四下寻不到一面镜子，他咬牙切齿默念くまくん。同居三个月没能本垒，甚至kiss都忍住了，小濑还真是坐怀不乱，慢性子的老爷爷都看不下去啦——朔间凛月的画外音盘旋，是站着说话不腰疼的典型案例。即便已同居，契机仍千载难逢，暂不论月永レオ天生不解风情，若是白日里的澄净绿眸，每每一眼时常将他未成型的某种心思踢到九霄云外去。

而恰在此时，天时地利人和，对方转身笃定地凑近，牙尖堪堪衔起一粒爆米花。

#

事关爱情诞生的时间，被问及具体时作曲家完成收尾，乐谱递至休假的恋人怀中，看他分门别类装订入册。濑名做事的一条不紊向来给他视觉享受，此刻对方却因心不在焉放错地方。

“濑名很在意我的回答吗？”

遑论先后，此刻正好好地陪伴在侧不是吗？深究这个没意义啦，作曲家伸个饱满的懒腰。阳台晾起的皆是购回的新衣，与濑名的同款，后者略大一号。泉哥哥与哥哥就像陪女友逛街的男友——亲爱的妹妹有所耳闻，如此的形容该说算贴切，却该说是反过来。

“该说是，领着不修边幅的儿子买衣服的妈妈吧？”

马不停蹄地奔波，橘猫在炸毛的边缘徘徊。彻底接受妈妈身份的濑名却气定神闲，坐在沙发上指点江山：这件很蠢，这件衬得你腿短，这件不错，转过来让我看看，啧，真不愧是我的恋人啊。作曲家不知盛赞中滤镜的元素占几分，穿衣镜中发圈松散地环起一缕，却仍有些散在外。他不喜爱正装，束缚行动灵感与头脑，却相信濑名的品味，诞于人世的宇宙人便要服从戒律，本无脱身的心思，皆因有濑名在身畔，担当行走人间的向导。

濑名，濑名，唇齿开合，短促的两音节变着音调唤出不知多少遍。听见了，怎么了，作曲家先生？濑名双手怀抱洗衣篮，足尖探入扩大落地窗的缝隙——若作曲家先生此刻清闲，无聊到喊名字来打发时间，过来搭把手如何？他便起身，将随意的家居衫挂至晾衣杆，飘摇在公寓的米色阳台。

是白色的，衬衫的留影，濑名泉给予他的印象，前夜雨此时晴，洗衣粉与软化剂，每一粒气味因子搭载涤荡的风，被发酵得浓郁更甚。他曾蜷在对方怀中，伏在肩头嗅到的自然是化妆品的遗留，哪怕只做了基础保湿。他所爱的无机质般的钴蓝，却要动/情过变幻莫测的海，他溯源而上，努力将撷取的碎片连缀成章，事关他何时逢上这片海，只隐约窥见同样的红色领带，终有所意识时，自身早在其间沉浮，却自始被稳当当托起，温润地滋养而不会溺毙。

那么濑名呢，是何时爱上我呢？你的仪式感一向强，大概会精确到年月日吧？对方接过晾衣杆放好，衣物首尾相连构作天然围罩，方寸间只余二人的矩形领地中，濑名不言语，他仍期盼满盈。

“这种无关紧要的事谁还记得。”

他抢先上前一步牵住濑名的手，目光灼灼。

“……大概较你那些不知是真是假的轻浮言辞出口还要更早。”

对方别开视线。满意的答复是点燃inspiration的引线，作曲家一把甩开恋人的手，径直冲回房，扯张谱纸涂画。那一天内濑名数次闹别扭，他迄今不知原委。既如此，接吻由我来主动吧！毕竟是濑名先喜欢的我，表白也是濑名先，我总该主动袒露诚意，担负起恋人应尽的责任来！

——哦，原来表白是我先吗？果然那些“喜欢”只是外交辞令，糊弄我好让我开心吗？他的灰猫恋人霎时炸毛，蓝眸瞪得滚圆，牙齿咬得咯咯响，下一刻便要气得喵喵大叫。糟了，低估了濑名发怒的可怖情状，他向情侣座椅一侧瑟缩——原以为濑名不会放心上的，毕竟从没回应过一句嘛！听见也如没听见般，打个太极便过去了？被戳软肋的灰猫垂头丧气，无视早在争执间被吞下肚的那枚爆米花，更不再侵入他的领地。

“抱歉，れおくん。”

咀嚼间听闻游丝般的致歉。若非他听力好，便注定散逸在不算波澜壮阔的韵律间，载着音符不知所终。

“那时碍于颜面，只顾着耍帅怕丢脸，顾左右而言他，明知你……”

——我从没怀疑过你的感情啊濑名，即便方才对我大吼大叫我也会原谅的！他侧身抚上蜷曲的灰发，模拟幼儿园老师的音调：乖啦濑名，濑名是好孩子吧？虽一贯不坦诚让我头痛，但也的确在为我日渐精进啊？

或因有纸笔为承载，他鲜少掩藏情感流露，却曾不受控地离家远走，五线谱为自身织作茧壳。世人心中的巴别塔根深蒂固，倘若吝于表达，又怎能自茧壳中顽抗出缝隙，来迎接蘸着露珠叶片轻颤的混响。他侧身倚上，意有所指地戳戳腰：以我为引子，将濑名的全部诱发出来吧？时至今日爱早不是利刃，不如称你给予的爱自始便是我的世界、我的领地亟需的给养，音符的生命、草木的新芽、婴儿的第一声啼哭、宇宙初诞的巨响——

“若抛却这些宏大的外部叙事，世间最为美妙的韵律赠予濑名，亦要赠予我自身。便是由亘古的爱相联相系，指引我回到你身边。”

作曲家笃定地作结。多说无益，本不必纯情如高中生。把灵魂交给感性，将身体交给韵律，如何呢，濑名？国王再度用牙尖衔起一颗爆米花，挑挑眉，便将骑士一向良好的自持驱至九霄云外。荧幕配合地归于宁静，映着一寸寸相贴的轮廓，心跳繁乱得意味不明。良机转瞬即逝，被引诱着沦为共犯的骑士终笃定地凑近——

咔嚓。

焦脆表皮裂开细小逼仄的波纹，一瞬极小极微妙，本捱不过中央空调窸窣的轻响，却经由骨传导叩于心尖上。甘甜袭上牙尖，迟钝的作曲家尚在回味唇部一击脱离的温凉，须臾间猝不及防鼻尖相撞，一下便吃痛得紧。

调制一杯芒果芭菲需要怎样的工序？初吻又该是如何的味道？

他暂且无暇思考，只目睹汹涌凌汛所致的溃堤，听闻河流解冻的脆响。玉米粒前赴后继绽出花来，共襄生命盛大且华丽的谢幕。抱怨痛的空闲与机缘亦被夺去，凭借令他引以为傲的行动力，对方连接吻亦主动争先。他在每个被允许换气的间隙争分夺秒，贪婪撷取奶油与焦糖的甜意，若身为濑名定要强调橙子清香。自然逃不开化妆品与软化剂分子式的杂糅，便是烈火烹油鲜花着锦。构造为信笺中的初吻，烙上名为濑名的火漆。舌尖试探着相触，感知电荷越过神经元，而后愈发备受鼓舞地翻搅。

并非高手过招，双方皆无技艺可供切磋。对方秉承一贯的温柔耐心，却不舍弃不留余地的攻势，主导者的脾性使其漫长绵延，又因他的主动好战演变为胜负难分的拉锯。氧气被夺去令他晕晕乎乎，自濑名蓬乱的发间窥见鲜活的斑驳的幕景。抗议他的不专心，独占欲极强的灰猫将他整个压制在椅背上，舌尖鱼尾般于心尖扫荡。

“什么鱼？れおくん才是吧。”

应着他的轻喃，抚着他的面庞，如何都看不够般。被蓝眸死死攥住，一刻脱离也不被应允。他甚少亲眼一睹濑名陶醉的神貌，今日尚为初次打探因情/动而潋滟的水光，便暂由濑名摸索着旋开前襟的衣扣，感触温凉的纹路探上锁骨的棱角，正模拟他平日弹琴的叩击，强硬地以唇舌堵住惊呼与微喘，任其哽在喉头。

……未免有些不妙。

该如何招架身上这个完全动了情的濑名泉？怎样助其重拾灼烧殆尽的理智，经验全无的作曲家挣不开手脚。天才不知所措，又无法连线场外智囊团朔间凛月，只得向上指指——先前提及约束他行动的红外监控仍在运转。明示他略加收敛，如此的威慑不起效，对方不为感召，挑衅般再解下一颗，指尖堪堪探至前胸，温凉激得他一颤。

猎人收网般餍足地打探他的神情，狂妄的骑士今日必定要在此造次。许是因衣衫大敞喘息的模样糟糕得出乎意料，或归罪于起初贪心不足拿捏不好濑名power的摄取量。被濑名丢掉的理性碎片多少被他拾起，作曲家认命般望天，又在一秒内做好被吃干抹净的心理准备，大义凛然地静候，却久久不得回响。

“抱我……濑名。”

急性子的国王初次发号暧昧不清的施令，是极尽模糊的代指，可纯情处之，亦可是心知肚明的邀约，只待骑士的理解与权衡。伏在身上的人叹了口气，收敛神色，任他沉沦在一个索求来的拥抱，为王さま系好大敞的前襟，为恋人抚平衣物的皱角。一时不言语，他便聆听心跳共振，声声隐秘而剧烈，强有力而不急促，自肢体相触源源不断注入的普世的确幸，便是唯有身处乏善可陈的世间，才有机缘一睹为快的珍宝。

“如果我是鱼，濑名觉得什么品种比较好？”

——热带的色泽艳丽的，成群结队超烦人的小丑鱼吧。他的骑士不假思索。喂濑名，我在你心里的形象就是这样吗？拿出你埋藏心底的对我的那份尊敬来，给我换个帅气点的，大白鲨之类的深海之王啊？濑名时常如此，会在他自比为狮子时调笑道不过是只狂妄的橘猫，再由被炉旁半梦半醒的朔间凛月适时捧哏：橘猫多可爱呀，认命吧王さま。

好吧，那姑且认命。他不满地嘟囔，转瞬觉得小丑鱼没什么不好。身为一尾绮丽的深海游鱼，濑名便是他赖以生存的珊瑚礁。而若他是离群索居的孤雁，待到回心转意时，溯尽千山万水而归，亦会发觉濑名候在原处早早为他亲手筑就一个巢。

作曲家一向轻蔑于形式主义，时而无法理解濑名奉为圭臬的仪式感，却于此刻，彗星来袭般的观感中催生了对未来的详尽规划——他钟爱的骑士、他的王子殿下逐光入海，追随他游弋于明灭的光点间，入水的花瓣纹路伸展，被气泡裹起一粒上浮，至海平面破裂安谧的声响，游鱼们亦要奏乐舞蹈。箍在通往心脏最近的位置，镌有对方姓名的金属冰凉。

而作为契约生效的佐证，免不了再索取几个深吻，缠绵又缱绻。如此是否太过贪得无厌，我这样幸福真的好吗？他轻声询问。尚有更美好的结末，是你应得的百倍的幸福，自太古至永劫仍在生效。濑名望向他，笃定地吻上他，身体力行解疑释惑，容许他继续沉沦于无忧无扰的汪洋。

“《我与濑名梦中的水下婚礼》，作为新曲的标题。如何呢，濑名？”

——悉听尊便，有朝一日定会将“梦中”二字去掉的？他的骑士笑着应允，手把手将其谱写入近八十年的规划簿。电影还余二十分钟，今夜的那页仍空白，归去后是否要将“抱我”贯彻到底？蓝眸中寻到不容置疑的答复：已于方才一同被安排上了，今夜注定逃不掉的。虽不会临阵脱逃，但仍有必要事宜亟待商榷：

“猜拳定上下吗？还是直接按年龄来？我倾向后者！那么今晚就让你的‘王さま’来好好地疼爱一番——”

“免，谈。”

他于梦中想疼爱的对象捏一把他的面颊，略微侧身啄吻鼻尖，百年一遇开怀地笑。

Fin.

我好久没有写过这么清纯的いずレオ了……虽然他们当晚的确是在我脑内将“抱我”贯彻到底了！れおくん妄图反攻并没有得逞……

人生多艰不如吃点甜，奈何吃不到，饿得嗷嗷哭，好在自己能上手搞（。）

粉色情侣吸管是大概三个月前和柑柑聊天时候说到的！芒果芭菲是夏季标配诶，却还没来得及好好享受夏天就让它溜走了。生活繁忙，不时地摄入糖分还是很有必要的！

我cp的真实身份是虎斑×三花，但还是习惯了说灰猫和橘猫！灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史是我瞎编的，我也没看过这个电影，想看（）

接近文末的地方非常隐晦地neta了这期的活三和池五，濑名王子和人鱼姬（？）れおくん。我好想看水下婚礼，希望哪天能看见有太太画，好让它不再是我的一个梦（……）

他们真好看，希望他们多多出新卡，希望接下来的半年是我们kn的主场。

我即便是忙到被钉在棺材里了，也要在墓里，用这腐朽的声带喊出一句我永远喜欢いずレオ.jpg.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-09-17  
评论：18  
热度：150

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a9c8f29)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_efc3d463)  


评论(18)

热度(150)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) [呜啾～](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) [悠雪燃](https://rr0310.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://15093504975.lofter.com/) [三水](https://15093504975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://wananxingqiyi.lofter.com/) [春天什么时候来](https://wananxingqiyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yeming444.lofter.com/) [狛枝教主随心飞](https://yeming444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) [栗子](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) [幽邃记忆](https://yousuijiyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://loyalist029.lofter.com/) [USK._爬墙飞快](https://loyalist029.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) [希亚米](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiangriweidao.lofter.com/) [向日味道](https://xiangriweidao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://02184830.lofter.com/) [夜曦](https://02184830.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) [额~]~[](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) [月不見月](https://fengxiangyi500.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://clampz.lofter.com/) [clamz](https://clampz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://bachiyixun.lofter.com/) [嚯](https://bachiyixun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bianxingjingang113.lofter.com/) [Grau-Blau](https://bianxingjingang113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://beans99.lofter.com/) [Abn.](https://beans99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://rongtan442.lofter.com/) [冗談°](https://rongtan442.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) [青と白](https://guangyufengyumeng972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://dlrw11.lofter.com/) [publictab](https://dlrw11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) [🌙](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jingertong.lofter.com/) [被炉肘子](https://jingertong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://inmaculada084.lofter.com/) [inm](https://inmaculada084.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://1217815804.lofter.com/) [Devil.KU](https://1217815804.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
